Vlad's Night With a Badger
by BBCDP2
Summary: Vlad drugged Danny's food at dinner so he could have his way with him. Non Consensual because one of them is unconscious and it is considered rape. Vlad is his usual 40 something and Danny is 18 because I don't want Vlad to be a child malestor just a rapist. Boyxboy gay yaoi smut RATED R FOR A REASON


Vlad stared through the window as Danny ate his dinner knowing that in a few hours, he could final appease his growing need to touch the boy. It had been a year now that Vlad realized his love for the younger man and not his mother. It was something different about Daniel. It was more of a need to have Danny than anything.

Danny took his bite after bite of his food, going down his throat. Vlad watched invisibly as Danny wetted his lips with his tongue. Vlad wanted Danny to do a lot more with that tongue, but he would have to suffice with just watching for now.

When it was clear the family was done with their meal, Vlad having left mere minutes before to grab a few belongings from his house on the rich side of town considering he couldn't use his mansion in Wisconsin if he were the mayor of Amity Park.

Vlad knew Danny wasn't going out ghost fighting tonight, no, he would be too tired after dinner. Vlad planned accordingly and threatened any ghost who would torment Amity while Danny wasn't able to save the town. Vlad cared too much about Danny to leave his home unprotected.

After grabbing those few items already in a bag waiting to be picked up, he left and floated to Danny's house, through the wall of Danny's room, and leaned against the wall, finally being up close to the being who captured his full attention. Danny's ghost sense didn't work at this time because Vlad invented a new spray that could cloak his ghost half from anything.

Danny was sitting on a chair at his desk talking on the phone, "Yeah guys I don't think I could go out tonight," Danny said, "No it's not that, it's just feel so tired and I would cause more problems than solve them….. no I'm not just being lazy guys you know me better than that...great thanks I know you didn't mean anything by it but I just need a night to sleep you know….okay thanks. See you tomorrow at school." Danny finished with a sigh.

Danny then got up and started taking off his clothes down to his underwear. Vlad's complete attention was on Danny. The way Danny slowly undressed and revealed the slightly scarred skin. It was like the boy knew he was there and teasing him, but that would be impossible and Danny was just tired and his movements were slow. Vlad practically purred in appreciation at Danny when he finally had all of his clothes off except for some white boxers with red polka-dots. When Danny was done undressing, he turned off the light and slipped into bed.

It took a few minutes for Danny's breaths to become steady and even letting Vlad know his drug took effect. Danny would not be waking up at any point until 8 hours have passed. Vlad then set down his bag and opened it to get another new invention in the shape of a small black box. Vlad set the box on the ground and turned it on. The purpose of the box was to soundproof the room from any parents or sisters who might be walking around the house late at night.

After the box was turned on, he then got out one of his droids and modified it so it could split into several droids. He hit a button and is separated into the different pieces and flew around the room getting different angles to record because Vlad wanted to watch this again at a later date.

Vlad then proceed to bring the rest of the bags contents over to the bedside table, and he started to undress himself leaving nothing left. Vlad crawled onto the bed and looked down at his new little prize laying on his stomach. Vlad lifted the covers off Danny and put them on the flour so they wouldn't get in his way. Vlad then placed both hands on Danny's underwear band and pulled them down slowly. Once off, Vlad took a moment to admire the boy's round perky ass.

Vlad then started to caress it and fondle it. Danny then let out a deep breath. Vlad's drug also allowed it's victim to feel everything as if they were awake and act accordingly. After a little fondling, Vlad reached his hand underneath Danny to grab his penis and bring it in out in between his legs as Danny still sleep on his stomach.

Vlad then started to rub Danny's tip trying to get his little badger hard. Danny started becoming stiff after a few strokes telling Vlad that Danny probably didn't get lucky often. Danny gave off a few grunts here and there and Vlad really wanted to see all the different noises Danny could make. Vlad then placed his face near Danny's penis and licked up the shaft to his tip and swirled it around a few times. Danny let out a noise between a grunt and a whine. Vlad liked this, knowing that he could please Danny and Danny's feelings towards his actions would be honest and not held back. Vlad taking the sound as encouragement, continued his ministrations getting similar reactions from the boy beneath him as Vlad's own cock started reacting to Danny's noises.

After a rather loud noise from Danny, Vlad stopped not wanting the boy to cum just yet. Vlad then sat back and saw Danny breathing hard as his swelling purple and red cock curved upward between Jenny's thighs. Vlad then reached into his bag and pulled out a tube of lube. He then applied some to his fingers.

Vlad brought his hand down to Danny's puckered hole while spreading the boy's cheeks. Vlad messaged Danny's hole, getting small breaths at the touch. Vlad finally wanting to see his boy's reaction to something entering Danny's virgin ass, slipped one finger into him. Danny's reaction was almost immediate. It was a loud moan that Vlad found to be very fitting of the teen. Vlad then pulled out receiving the same noise but with a hint of a whimper. This felt so right to Vlad then he then placed his finger back into the boy beneath him and continued going in and out, in and out, gradually picking up the pace. Vlad then added another finger and another, and another finger until Vlad was fingering the teen with four fingers. All the while, Danny moaning, whimpering, and breathing very heavily. Vlad then stopped and pulled out his lube covered fingers.

Vlad then flipped Danny over, and Danny's cock looked about ready to burst. Danny's mouth was left ajar still letting out deep breaths. Vlad then looked down at his cock and noticed that it was hard but not hard enough for penetrating another. Vlad then stroked himself looking at Danny to help quicken the process, and after a few he was ready. Vlad rubbed some lube on his member as he aligned himself up with Danny's entrance. He then pushed in all 11 inches of his cock into Danny's tight hole. Vlad had never fucked anyone with such a tight ass that just the simple act of pushing gave him great pleasure and he let out a very primal grunt as Danny groaned. Vlad then pulled out slowly enjoying the feel of Danny's small virgin hole, and pushed back in with fast movements. Danny let out a yelp from the snap of Vlad's hips pushing the other inside him. Vlad repeated the action getting the same reaction from Danny. Vlad then spread up and pushed deeper and deeper inside the boy with each thrust.

Vlad was getting closer, but not as much as he wanted. Vld then getting an idea reached his hand up to Danny's chest, trailing his fingers around his abdomen, and flicked Danny's nipple. Danny's bucked his hip from the action and let out a moan. Vlad then rubbed the light pink nub getting more bucking as well as a moan, but this time Danny's walls closed around Vlad as he kept thrusting, creating more friction. Vlad's eyes rolled back as his movements became frantic while thrusting into Danny, played with his nipples, and rubbed Danny's own cock. The pleasure was so much and their breathing so heavy that they both let out a load moan as they came to completion. Vlad rode it out and then collapsed on top of Danny.

Vlad sat on top of Danny for a second to catch his breath before pulling out. Vlad then got up off the bed, used a towel he brought to clean the himself and Danny's butt and thighs from mess. Vlad pulled up Danny's boxers, put his own clothes back on, and packed up his bag. Vlad was about to leave when decided to walk over to Danny, give him a kiss on the forehead. Vlad then turned and Floated out through the wall to his house knowing that his certainly would not be the last time he would be visiting his little badger for something like this.

 **I did not proof read any of this and I'm sorry if my grammar sucks I just wanted to write this. I made the house lad out to what would fit the story with the windows and such. This was my first time writing smut and I don't know if it's good or not but I tried :D Anyway. Write a comment and tell me how it was.**


End file.
